


Bachelors

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [42]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup recruits a couple of the guys for some light construction.





	Bachelors

**Bachelors**

**-**

“We should do this more often,” Snotlout announced, stretching his arm behind his head and taking a swig from his mug. “Good company. Good drinks. No women.”

Hiccup snorted and leaned back against a support beam. His legs were stretched out in front of him, his eyes lifted up to the dark sky. Glittering constellations and milky moonlight forced their way through the wispy clouds, illuminating the roofless, half-built house where three young Vikings rested. “You do too much skirt chasing to complain about the girls.”

“I don’t chase skirts!” the bulkier cousin protested. “I just very actively pursue a single skirt.”

“My  _sister’s,_ ” Tuffnut commented with a gag. “Ugh. New topic.” Shaking his head, he gestured to the far corner of the skeletal house. “I’m seeing the kitchen there. Connected to the bedroom so you can go straight from eating to fucking. Lots of velvets in there, very opulent—”

“Opulent?”

“Don’t interrupt.” His fingers trailed upwards. “Then you put your workshop over here, and the living room up  _there_  so guests don’t hear your bed scraping on the floor.”

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup pointed to the same areas with his mug. “Try living room and kitchen. Toothless’ loft up there. Then bedroom and nursery on the other side.”

It was Snotlout’s turn to gag. “ _Nursery_ _?_  Dude, no.”

"Shut up. You’re getting expensive ass ale to build, not talk.” He took a draw of his drink and winced at the heat burning down his throat. “Whose turn is it anyways?”

“Mine,” Tuffnut sighed, his tone grim. Setting his elbows on his knees, he ran a hand through his dreads. “You guys know my dragon birthmark?”

They stared blankly.

“Well… It’s not exactly a birthmark… It’s a tattoo.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Tuff,  _everyone_ knows that.”

"Just drink, man. Drink.”

“How could you guys know that?” Tuff exclaimed, but he obeyed, reaching over to grab the flask at Snotlout’s feet. He uncapped it and took a sip, shuddering. “Guh. Go, Hiccup.”

“Hmm,” the young Viking sighed, scratching at his patchy beard. “Um— no, Snot knows that one… Oh.” His mouth split into a grin. “If it’s just me and Toothless flying, I don’t stop for bathroom breaks.”

Snotlout groaned, shaking his head. 

“What?”

The brunette sat forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look. Hiccup. This game has been great and all, but since Tuff here is apparently too  _shy_  to bring it up, we are  _seriously_  only playing for one thing.” When recognition didn’t dawn on his cousin’s face, Snotlout said very clearly, “We want to hear about  _Astrid._ ”

“Uh—”

Tuffnut interjected here. “It’s true. Boobs. Kinks. If she’s more of a Changewing or a Whispering Death,  _if you catch my drift_.”

“I don’t.” Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the two other Hooligans. “You guys are seriously only playing to find out about our sex life?”

There was a pause. Tuffnut and Snotlout glanced at each other for a long moment. Then they looked back to Hiccup.

“Yeah.”

“Pretty much.”


End file.
